Winter
by Silver Kitsune No Tenshi
Summary: When we build a life and winter takes it away what are we left with...sadness. This is the tale of a female farmer who lived life to the fullest through the eyes of her son. An Island of Happiness fic.
1. The ending is the beginning

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harvest Moon Island of Happiness.

_**Prologue**_

"And now we lay our sister down to rest in the earth that she loved..."

_I remember that day. _

"..Our prayers go with you now, child of the earth, as well as our hopes that you may now find rest..."

_The day my mother was buried. It was a rainy spring day that seemed to go on forever._

"And we hope that you will forever watch over us as well as the loved one's you left behind..."

_My father stood with tears in his eyes as he watched his wife's casket be lowered into the ground. _

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. Amen."

_Everyone's eyes were teary as they all came to where my father and I stood with fresh cut roses and condolences along with stories of my mother when she was younger. The first to reach us was Taro and his family._

"I'm sorry for you loss. Fuyu was the best farmer on the entire island as well as my best Pupil."

"Fuyu always had a smile on her face when she came to visit my Elliot and Natalie. She will be missed."

"...I'm so sorry for you loss. She always asked me how I was."

"...I can't believe she's gone..."

_...Next came Chen and his son Charlie..._

"Fuyu was our most cherished customer. It was with her help that the Island is the way it is now."

"...Fuyu...I'm going to miss you..."

_...Then came Gannon and his daughter Eliza..._

"She was always full of energy your mother. I'm sure going to miss her."

"...She was so very pretty..."

_After that my mind went numb and I just stared as one by one the other Island residents came to my father and gave him an encouraging smile or a pat on the back as he just continued to stare at my mother's open grave with raw sadness and regret. _

_The ceremony was done when the last person came to me and hugged my father and I with tears falling from their eyes. Everyone left us to say our own goodbye's to the one woman in our lives that mattered more than anything in the world._

_I let my father say his goodbye first. It was hard watching my father kneel down on my mother's grave with tears coming down his face. Whatever my father said to my mother I would never know, it was not my place. But when it was my turn I too knelled on her grave and spoke to her with my heart._

"Mother, it was because of you that I was born to such great parents," _my throat constricted as tears threatened to fall but still I continued_, "and it was because of you that I grew to be the man I am now. And I want to thank you for that.

_The tears fell like the rain... _

I knew it wasn't easy for you to raise me. And I want you to know that I love you. I love you mom and I hope you can hear me because I want you to know that I love you...

_my breathing came out ragged as I clutched at my aching chest and tears stung my eyes_

So don't worry about me and dad. Be happy knowing that we love you and that...and that..."

_I stopped to cry for a moment. It was my father who came to put his hand on my shoulder that I relized that he had been standing there while I cried. _

"You can say it son. I already told her."

_...we're going to miss you..._

_**Here Lies Fuyu**_

_**Loving wife and mother**_

_**May you now find rest little farmer**_


	2. Pancakes

I wish to thank Hollie Dollie for reviewing my unworthy story. Hopefully this makes your day. I also want to thank you, the reader, for reading this if your new to it. I'm apparently at a loss with my other fics which is not surprising and I love Harvest Moon and decided to try it. This chapter is a dead give away though on who Fuyu is married though so it's no surprise why I chose him though. If anyone has question or suggestion's I'm open to both.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon Island of Happiness.

* * *

_Mother...It's been three weeks since you were buried and still father insists that your home._

"Son, you better make sure you pick up your toys before your momma gets comes back from the barn to see them on the ground."

_and seems to think you are out doing farm work. He smiles now and again as he looks out to the barn waiting patiently for you to appear._

"Yup any minute now your momma is going to come home..."

_...dad..._

_I can't say that I blame him though. Sometimes I wake up in the morning hoping against hope that the last three weeks were a dream and that your downstairs making me and dad breakfast before going out to do your daily chores like when I was little._

**(FLASHBACK) **

"Oh!" a young woman blinks in surprise as a pair of two identical violet eyes stare back into her clear blue. She smiles lovingly at her son and husband while going back to the skillet where a pair of pancakes where in the process of being flipped before they startled her.

After she finished the pancakes she started on some porridge for her husband since that was his favorite. Figuring it would take a while she placed the pancakes on a plate and placed it on the table in front of her son with a smile.

"Good Morning Yuki," the woman greeted as she watched her son nibble on his fork in anticipation to eat. Silently squealing inside her head at how cute he was being, she then went back to the stove to finish cooking the porridge for her now jealous looking husband.

"You spoil him too much," he glared playfully at his son as soon as he saw the boy stick his tongue out at him smiling.

"Well I'm his mom so I can spoil him a little," was Fuyu's reply as she brought her husband his porridge, "besides he's too cute."

"It's not good I tell ya," replied Yuki's father as he took his spoon and brought some porridge to his lips. The smile and light blush on his face caused Fuyu to look slyly at him with a secretive smile. Little Yuki smiled too and attacked his pancakes with vigor pouring large amounts of syrup on them.

"Is it good?"

"It's perfect Fuyu."

"I'm glad," Fuyu looked over towards Yuki and gasped loudly,"YUKI!!"

Little Yuki was covered head to fingers in sticky maple syrup and only smiled at his horrified mother and father.

"Now how did that happen?" mumbled Fuyu's husband as she quickly stood from her seat and ran towards the sink to grab a large warm wet towel.

Seeing his mother with the towel, Yuki squealed in alarm and quickly jumped down from his chair to escape to his bedroom while laughing.

"YUKI GET BACK HERE!! YOUR WORSE THAN A CHICKEN!!"

**(End flashback) **

_I found your recipe for your pancakes and even though I follow the direction carefully they don't taste the same. Nothings the same and I hate it. I wish you were here...I miss you mom._


End file.
